Lighted toggle lever switches having a lamp in the handle and commutators acting along the pivotal axis have been known theretofore, as disclosed in J. J. Keranen U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,362, dated Oct. 19, 1971, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. These prior devices, however, have relied upon commutating springs or conductive pins as the commutating connectors along the pivotal axis between the stationary terminals in the base and the lamp terminals in the handle. While such devices have been useful for their intended purposes, the present invention relates to improvements thereover by using the lamp terminals themselves as the commutators without the need for auxiliary connectors.